


In Which Takki is Jealous and Tsubasa Proves his Love: A BDSM Tale

by spurious



Category: Tackey & Tsubasa
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spurious/pseuds/spurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takki learns that jealousy gets you strung up from your bedroom ceiling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Takki is Jealous and Tsubasa Proves his Love: A BDSM Tale

**Author's Note:**

> For a request including jealous!Takki and edging. Title by the always brilliant Elfie.

It takes two light techs, an AD, their driver, and a convenience store clerk all eyeing Tsubasa with the same look of hunger in their eyes before Hideaki snaps and mutters, "Can't you put on a hat or something?"

Tsubasa runs absent fingers through his hair, pushing it back out of his face, and regards Hideaki with a raised eyebrow over his big sunglasses.

"Your...hair," Hideaki stammers, eyes caught on the few strands still brushing across Tsubasa's cheekbone. "It's..." He wishes Tsubasa would interrupt, but he's just standing there patiently as Hideaki flounders for words, finally settling on, "people are _looking_."

"Are you sure they're not staring at that blinding monstrosity you call a shirt?" Tsubasa deadpans. He turns away with a smirk, walking up to the counter where the starry-eyed clerk rings up his bottle of oolong tea. Hideaki watches Tsubasa smile as he hands over his money, their hands touching, before he turns away, jealousy burning in his stomach. Frustrated, he kicks at the nearest shelf, sending a hi-chew display clattering to the floor.

"Fucking Kanjani," he says, a little too loudly, and bends to pick it up. Their ridiculous faces grin back at him, and he mentally curses Hina as he puts them upright again.

When he stands up, Tsubasa is looking at him from the other side of the shelf, sunglasses pulled down so Hideaki can see his eyes.

"You ready?" he says.

"Yeah," Hideaki answers, blushing. "I just...thought we should support our kouhai." He picks out a package of hi-chew and strides, as confidently as he can, to the register.

Forty-five minutes later, Hideaki's fingers are the ones running through Tsubasa's hair, as he crowds him against the bedroom wall. He tugs lightly, fingers curled at the base of Tsubasa's skull, and opens his mouth against Tsubasa's lips to moan as Tsubasa pushes a hand up the back of his shirt. Hideaki steps back to let Tsubasa pull his shirt up over his head, then takes four steps backward before the backs of his knees hit the bed and he lies back, unbuttoning his pants. Tsubasa's on him before he can get the pants down, his knees planted on either side of Hideaki's thighs. He rolls his hips deliberately, pressing against the bulge of Hideaki's cock in his pants, and Hideaki arches up against the stimulation. Hideaki reaches up, wanting Tsubasa closer, but Tsubasa grabs hold of his wrists, forcing them down by his sides and then repositioning himself so that Hideaki's hands are pinned under his thighs.

Hideaki shivers and bites his lip, struggling with no intention of actually freeing himself. Tsubasa shifts his weight down, rubbing against Hideaki's cock again, and they both moan, Tsubasa throwing his head back. Hideaki's fingers twitch, wanting to touch where the ends of Tsubasa's hair are curling softly around the arch of his throat. Tsubasa looks down at him with his head still tilted back, the hint of a smile playing on his lips. His eyes are half-lidded and dark, a look Hideaki privately thinks of as Tsubasa's "You'd better clear your schedule for at least three hours" look. He can't help but grin, anticipating whatever it is Tsubasa has in mind.

What Tsubasa has in mind, at least at first, turns out to be Hideaki on his knees on the floor, sucking Tsubasa off. He's still got his pants on and unbuttoned, and the zipper is pressing uncomfortably against his cock, but it's difficult to notice with Tsubasa's cock hot and heavy on his tongue. Tsubasa's hands are tight in Hideaki's hair, just shy of pulling, as he bobs his head and sucks. Tsubasa comes with a low groan that sends shivers down Hideaki's spine. He pulls back to catch his breath, but Tsubasa seems far from spent: he drags Hideaki up onto the bed and kisses him hard. Hideaki puts his hands on either side of Tsubasa's face, groaning into the kiss. For a few minutes there's no sound in the room but muffled moans and the slick movement of lips and tongues.

While they kiss, Tsubasa maneuvers them so Hideaki is lying on his back, his head more or less at the head of the bed. Tsubasa curls his fingers around the waistband of Hideaki's pants, tugging them down little by little. Hideaki lifts his hips, trying to make it easier, but Tsubasa takes his time anyway, pulling slowly until he's at the foot of the bed, the pants in his hands. Hideaki moves to pull his underwear off, but Tsubasa's hand on his ankle startles him and he pauses. Tsubasa leans in, putting his lips to the swell of bone at Hideaki's ankle. The skin there is sensitive and unused to touch, and the sensation makes Hideaki shiver. Tsubasa moves up from there, kissing Hideaki's calf, his shin, the side of his knee where he's got a tiny scar from trying to jump over a fence when he was younger, then up his inner thigh, where the kisses get longer, wetter.

Hideaki splays his legs apart to give Tsubasa better access, breathing slowly through his nose as Tsubasa mouths his balls through the soft cotton of his underwear. Tsubasa's breath feels warm, tantalizingly damp. He kisses and sucks up the outline of Hideaki's dick, then closes his lips hot over the head. Hideaki groans and runs his fingers through Tsubasa's hair, pulling it back so he can watch his face. Tsubasa flicks his eyes up, smirking a little, and then he's got his teeth on the elastic of Hideaki's underwear and is tugging them down. Hideaki groans, his cock twitching.

Tsubasa gives up on using his mouth after half a minute, apparently impatient to get to the next step, and Hideaki certainly can't complain about that. The air of the bedroom feels cool against his suddenly exposed cock, until Tsubasa's fingers are wrapping around it, his skin hot. He swipes his thumb across the wet tip, pressing into the slit, and Hideaki's hips jerk upward.

"Stay still," Tsubasa says, then gets up from the bed. He comes back with a bottle of lube, which he uncaps and pours directly onto Hideaki's cock. Hideaki shivers but tries not to squirm, remembering Tsubasa's instruction. Tsubasa's hand is back on his cock seconds later, smearing the lube over it and stroking firmly. Tsubasa stokes him expertly, fast and deliberate in the way he does when he's in a hurry to make him come, and it's just a matter of minutes before Hideaki is panting and right at the edge.

That's when Tsubasa takes his hand away.

Hideaki shudders and whines pathetically, his cock twitching. He opens his eyes, blinking against the room's dim light, and Tsubasa's staring at him with this almost hungry look.

"Ask me," Tsubasa says. "Ask me to come." He reaches out and wraps his slick fingers around the head of Hideaki's cock, pushes his thumb up against the sensitive spot on the underside.

"Please," Hideaki breathes, "please let me."

Tsubasa looks thoughtful for a moment, rubbing his thumb in a small, lazy circle.

"No," he says finally, "not yet, I think."

Tsubasa works his hand down slowly, and now that Hideaki's been denied permission to come, the sensation changes quickly from pleasant to painful. He exhales a whimper, gripping the blanket as he tries not to move.

It's easy for Tsubasa to bring Hideaki to the edge, and he does it again quickly, backing off just as Hideaki's getting close. The third time Tsubasa does it, Hideaki gives himself over completely to the sensation of _almost_ coming, of stimulation with no immediate hope of release, and it's enough to make his head light. He pants, licking his lips, and looks down his body to watch Tsubasa's hands working his cock in slow, steady strokes.

"Tsubasa," he says, "please, can I come?"

"No," Tsubasa answers flippantly. He presses two wet fingertips right behind Hideaki's balls, making him arch with a strangled cry. "Especially if you're not going to keep still," Tsubasa adds.

"It's..." Hideaki pauses to swallow and breathe, "it's a little difficult. Staying still."

"If you wanted me to tie you up, you could have just asked," Tsubasa says, laughter in his voice. He pauses to pour a bit more lube onto Hideaki's cock, smearing it down from the head. "Jerk yourself off while I go find the rope."

Hideaki fists his cock, ignoring the almost overwhelming urge to make himself come. It's more difficult when he's the one controlling the pace; it would be all too easy just to get caught up and go too far. He concentrates on keeping a slow, steady pace, enough to keep him near the edge like Tsubasa wants, but not so much that he can't bring himself back. It feels like Tsubasa rummages around in the drawer for an hour, but it's probably only a minute or so before he comes back with a length of rope. It's different from the one they usually use, which means Tsubasa's probably going to try something new. Hideaki's heart pounds as he imagines the possibilities.

"Up on your knees," Tsubasa instructs, then pulls Hideaki's arms back to tie his wrists together behind his back. Tsubasa always takes his time with ropework, tying each knot slowly and meticulously. When he was first learning, it would easily take him an hour to get Hideaki tied up to his satisfaction. He's gotten faster at it with practice, but it's still a long, deliberate process. Hideaki concentrates on the feeling of rope encircling his wrists, Tsubasa's fingers working it deftly around them. He finds himself breathing easier as Tsubasa goes on; the process of being bound with such thoroughness, such attention to detail, makes him feel calm and secure.

When Tsubasa's finished securing Hideaki's wrists together, there's still quite a bit of rope left; Hideaki can feel it curled against the ball of his right foot. He feels movement behind him, the bed shifting with Tsubasa's weight, and he can't help but turn his head to look behind him. Tsubasa is looking upward, and Hideaki follows his gaze to one of the small hooks in the ceiling. His throat goes dry with anticipation, and then Tsubasa stands up on the bed.

"Lean forward," he says, and Hideaki folds himself over so his cheek is pressed against the blanket. Then there's a pulling at his wrists, and Hideaki's arms are forced upward. He relaxes into the position, breathing deeply. It's the kind of stretch he can do himself with relative ease, but the rope tugs his arms a little farther and it suddenly becomes uncomfortable, a shock of pain in his muscles that makes him gasp.

"Too far?" Tsubasa asks, and puts a little slack in the rope.

Hideaki shakes his head, doing his best to hold the same position anyway, just to show that he's fine. "It's a lot," he says, "but it's okay."

"Tell me if it starts to hurt too much," Tsubasa says, his tone suggesting he thinks Hideaki probably won't. He pulls the rope taut again, then holds it there for a moment without doing anything. "Can you sit up a little?"

Hideaki lifts himself up a little, feeling the strain in his abs already, and Tsubasa tugs the rope tight again to pick up the slack. Hideaki tries to take a deep breath, but it's hard to breathe. His head feels light.

"Okay?" Tsubasa asks, but he's already securing the rope.

"Yeah," Hideaki breathes. The feeling of helplessness is starting to set in, blurring all the sensations together into a tangle of stimuli and rendering him unable to think straight.

Then Tsubasa's in front of him, his hand firm on Hideaki's chin as he forces his head up to kiss him. The kiss is deep and possessive, and when Tsubasa finally pulls away, Hideaki gasps desperately for breath. He lets his head fall forward when Tsubasa releases his chin. With his eyes closed, he listens to Tsubasa pouring lube onto his hands, the slick sound of it giving him goosebumps.

"Can you get your knees farther apart?" Tsubasa asks. Hideaki shifts, spreading his legs as best he can in his current position, and then Tsubasa reaches forward to get his hand on Hideaki's cock. He strokes slowly, and in this position, tied up like he is, there's nothing Hideaki can do but take what Tsubasa's giving him. He listens to the sound of their harsh breathing, the wet sound of Tsubasa's hand stroking up and down his cock. He'd calmed down a little while Tsubasa had been tying him up, but all of the desperation he'd felt before has come back stronger.

"Please," Hideaki says, not consciously deciding to speak. Tsubasa's hand slows, the touch turning lighter. He runs his other hand through Hideaki's hair, curling his fingers around the nape of his neck, then trailing fingertips over his shoulder blades. The touch makes Hideaki acutely aware of the pain, the burning stretch in his muscles, and his breath stutters out of rhythm.

"So," Tsubasa begins, his hand trailing over Hideaki's clavicle, "what was that about earlier, in the convenience store?"

Hideaki's brain is operating at about 20% of its normal functions, so the question doesn't really get through.

"Huh?" he says, followed immediately by a yelp, as Tsubasa's fingers close around his left nipple. Hideaki tries to jerk away, but he can't get very far. Tsubasa flicks his thumbnail over it as he continues.

"If I didn't know any better," Tsubasa says, "I'd say you were jealous." He pinches Hideaki's nipple and tugs lightly. "Were you jealous, Hide-kun?"

"Yes," Hideaki gasps, feeling his face turn red, "kind of."

"Tell me why and maybe I'll let you come." Tsubasa lets go of his nipple, stroking fingers through his hair instead. Hideaki leans into the touch, trying to gather his thoughts into something coherent. It's difficult to think past the immediate physical sensations, the pain settling dull and achey over everything in his mind.

"The way people were looking at you," Hideaki says, after a few moments. "I hate seeing people look at you like that." He realizes how childish that sounds, but he's not in the right frame of mind to phrase it any better, or to be anything other than completely honest.

Tsubasa exhales a laugh, rubbing his thumb across Hideaki's cheekbone.

"I think we're in the wrong line of work, then," he says. He lifts Hideaki's head to kiss him, deliberate and just a little teasing, then he pulls back and just holds his head there, looking at him. "I like you like this," he says thoughtfully. "We should have all our discussions while you're tied up."

Hideaki snorts, and Tsubasa kisses him once more before letting go. Hideaki lurches forward a little, unprepared to hold himself up, and it pulls sharply at his shoulders, making him cry out. He breathes hard, waves of heat washing over him.

"It's okay," he says breathlessly, anticipating Tsubasa's concern. It is, in fact, better than okay. The spark of pain was enough to send Hideaki hurtling over the edge of physical pain, into a pure, overwhelming adrenaline rush. Tsubasa's hand tightens around his cock and he moans, deep and throaty. Every single touch feels like fireworks on his skin; he's sensitive everywhere.

"Fuck," Tsubasa says, "I _really_ like you like this."

He takes his hand away, then, and Hideaki whines at the loss, cock twitching painfully. The bed shifts as Tsubasa moves, and then there's lube being poured directly onto Hideaki's hole. He hisses at the coolness, helpless as it drips down between his legs.

"Tsubasa," he says, voice raspy. "Tsubasa, _please_."

Tsubasa palms the small of Hideaki's back while he pushes two fingers in at once. Hideaki feels powerless to stop the noises spilling incessantly from his mouth, all desperate incoherence. He tries to shift back against Tsubasa's fingers, but it just makes the pain flare hot and sharp in his arms and shoulders. Tsubasa stretches him open deftly, apparently having tired of taking his time, and soon he's pushing his cock in slowly. Hideaki pants, mouth dry and head spinning. Every time Tsubasa thrusts into him, Hideaki's body is rocked back and forth, a steady, rhythmic pulling at his bound arms.

"Do you want to come?" Tsubasa asks, breathless and turned on. His hands are tight on Hideaki's hips, holding him still when he picks up the pace.

"Yes," Hideaki says, "yes, please, please let me come, I want to, _please._ " He's approaching the point where he won't be able to control it anymore, but he wants Tsubasa's permission, craves it bone-deep like nothing he's ever felt before.

Tsubasa pushes his hand up the taut curve of Hideaki's spine, pressing down between his shoulder blades. The pain explodes in Hideaki's nerves, bright and hot and breathtaking. Tsubasa thrusts in deeper and Hideaki's vision blurs. His mind barely registers Tsubasa's voice urging him to come, but his body reacts to it immediately, and he comes without any stimulation on his cock. He can feel Tsubasa coming too, his fingers digging in to Hideaki's hipbone. He eases the pressure on Hideaki's back, palming at his hot skin when he pulls out.

The post-orgasmic fog begins to dissipate as Tsubasa's letting the rope down from the hook, and when the pressure on Hideaki's arms and shoulders is released he just collapses, exhaustion hitting hard and sudden. Tsubasa unties his arms quickly, rubbing them as Hideaki's skin tingles, then pulls him close. Hideaki slumps bonelessly against Tsubasa's warmth as Tsubasa presses kisses against his forehead, pulling him into a lying position. Hideaki's face is wet; he feels unable to speak or move or do anything other than let Tsubasa pet his hair and kiss him softly.

"I should go get you some painkillers," Tsubasa says after a few minutes. "Whenever you come down you're really going to need some."

Hideaki hums his assent, but when Tsubasa starts to get up, he curls fingers around his arm and tugs him back, murmuring "stay."

"You'll thank me tomorrow," Tsubasa says when he wakes him up an hour later to make him take some pills and get under the blanket properly.


End file.
